Kayle/Background
Lore In a world far away where an ancient war still rages, Kayle was a great heroine - the strongest of an immortal race committed to destroying evil wherever it could be found. For ten thousand years, Kayle fought tirelessly for her people, wielding her flaming sword forged before time itself. She shielded her delicate features beneath her enchanted armor, the sole remaining masterpiece of an extinct race of craftsmen. Though a beautiful, striking creature, Kayle, now as then, avoids showing her face; war has taken a terrible toll upon her spirit. In her quest for victory, she sometimes would try to lift the wicked up from their morass of evil, but more than often she instead purged those she herself deemed beyond redemption. To Kayle, justice can so often be an ugly thing. Ten years ago, Kayle's war against evil was nearly won... until her rebellious sister , a pariah amongst their people, suddenly gained powerful new allies: magicians of a hitherto unknown world called Runeterra. Morgana traded servitude to a number of the summoners in Runeterra's League of Legends for powerful new abilities that, if mastered, threatened to bring Kayle and her people to their knees. To save her world, Kayle had no choice but to make a pact with the League herself. She approached the leader of the League, High Counselor Reginald Ashram, with a deal of her own. In exchange for a thousand years of Kayle's service, Ashram halted all League interference on Kayle's world. With Ashram's disappearance five years ago, Kayle has new causes on Valoran: find out who or what caused Ashram to disappear, defeat her sister Morgana upon the Fields of Justice, and bring her own brand of justice to the League of Legends. "In the League of Legends, Justice comes on swift wings." Quotes Kayle= ;Upon selection ;Attacking/Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Kayle throws her sword into the ground and balances on its hilt with one foot. |-| Aether Wing Kayle= ;Attacking ;Movement ;Joke Kayle's wings malfunction and she falls to the ground. ;Taunt ;Upon using ;Upon using Development * ''Kayle was designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo, remade by Coronach and reworked by Shurelia. Kayle concept 2.jpg|Kayle concept 1 Kayle concept 1.jpg|Kayle concept 2 Kayle Render old.png|1st Kayle in-game model Kayle OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Kayle splash art Kayle_AetherWing_Model.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle model Kayle_UnmaskedSkin_Ch_Extended.jpg|Unmasked Kayle Chinese splash art expanded Previous abilities EyeforanEye.png|Eye for an Eye (Passive) HolyFervor.jpg|Vengeance (Passive): Kayle and nearby allied champions gain additional attack speed. If an allied champion dies while under the effects, Kayle's attack speed is further increased as she attempts to avenge them. HolyFervor.jpg|Holy Fervor (old): When Kayle kills an enemy champion or an allied champion dies near her, she goes into a state of Holy Fervor, increasing her attack speed, stacking up to 4 times. HolyFervor.jpg|Holy Fervor (old): 30% of Kayle's attack damage is added to her ability power and 15% of her ability power is added to her attack damage. Patch history **No longer grants Kayle damage amplification. **Now applies a stack of to the target **Slow increased to 35/40/45/50/55% from 35% at all ranks. **Slow duration decreased to 3 seconds from 4. **Missile speed increased to 1500 from 1300. V1.0.0.145: * **Ability Power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. V1.0.0.138: * : ** Heal amount increased to 60/105/150/195/240 from 45/85/125/165/205. ** Movement speed increased to 18/21/24/27/30% from 15/17/19/21/23%. ** Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5. ** Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. V1.0.0.124: * Stats: ** Attack damage per level increased to 2.8 from 2.5. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.5% from 2.0%. * : ** Now scales with 100% of Kayle's bonus attack damage in addition to a 1.0 ability power ratio. ** Damage amplification increased to 6/7/8/9/10% from 5% at all ranks. V1.0.0.123: * : ** Armor and magic resistance reduction per stack increased to 3% from 2%. ** Fixed a bug where it was only reducing the target's base armor and magic resistance rather than the total armor and magic resistance. * Fixed minor tooltip errors. V1.0.0.122: * General ** New model and animations! ** Community contest "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" /dance animation ** Attack damage per level reduced to 2.5 from 3 ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2 from 2.3 ** Recommended items updated * ** New Passive: Kayle's basic attacks against enemy champions now reduce their armor and magic resistance by 2% for 5 seconds (stacks up to 5 times) * ** Missile speed increased to 1300 from 1000 ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8 ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/85/90/95/100 ** Slow increased to 35% from 25% ** Damage amplification reduced to 5% from 8/10/12/14/16% * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 22/21/20/19/18 seconds ** Bonus damage increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 4/10/16/22/28 ** Increased splash range to 300 from 200 ** Ability power ratio decreased to .2 to .3 ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 65 * ** Base heal adjusted to 45/85/125/165/205 from 65/100/135/170/205 ** Movement speed duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 10 seconds ** Movement speed boost increased to 15/17/19/21/23% from 12% ** Ability power ratio reduced to .35 from .5 ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 10 seconds V1.0.0.116: * Fixed a display issue with Kayle's Battleborn skin. V1.0.0.106: * Kayle now counts as a ranged attacker while using . V1.0.0.100: * : debuff and death recap tooltips have been corrected. V1.0.0.97: * : tooltip adjusted to indicate the buff duration and attack range increase. * : ** Movement speed bonus reduced to a flat 12% from 10/12/14/16/18%. ** Mana cost increased to 60/65/70/75/80 from 50/55/60/65/70. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. V1.0.0.96: * movement speed bonus reduced to 10/12/14/16/18% from 12/14/16/18/20%. * splash damage no longer affects turrets. V1.0.0.94(b): * : ** Cooldown reduced to 90/75/60 from 150/120/90. ** Duration reduced to 2/2.5/3 from 3/4/5. V1.0.0.94: * heal reduced to 65/100/135/170/205 from 65/105/145/185/225. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.3 from 0.35. ** Base damage reduced to 4/10/16/22/28 from 8/14/20/26/32. * cooldown increased to 120/105/90 from 90 at all ranks. V1.0.0.87: * Stats: ** Base damage reduced to 56.3 from 60.3. ** Base health reduced to 501 from 526. ** Health per level reduced to 93 from 98. ** Base attack speed slightly increased. ** Base armor reduced to 21 from 27. ** Armor per level reduced to 3.5 from 4. ** Magic resistance per level increased to 0.75 from 0. ** Mana regen per level increased to 0.065 from 0.06. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.3 from 1.85. ** Normalized her attack timing between alternate attacks. ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * Updated recommended items. * Updated playing as and against tips. * (New Innate): 30% of Kayle's attack damage is added to her ability power and 15% of Kayle's ability power is added to her attack damage. * : ** Damage reduce to 60/110/160/210/260 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. ** While the target is slowed, Kayle inflicts 8/10/12/14/16% increased damage to the target. ** It no longer interacts with . ** Removed the attack speed debuff component. * : ** Healing increased to 65/105/145/185/225 from 60/95/130/165/200. ** Movement speed increased to 12/14/16/18/20% from 8/10/12/14/16%. ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 15. ** Mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 40/45/50/55/60. * : ** Range increased by 50. ** It now deals the bonus damage as a separate magic damage source to her target. For nearby units, the splash damage is now magic damage. ** Base bonus damage increased to 8/14/20/26/32 from 6/12/18/24/30. ** Cooldown reduced to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds from 25 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : ** Cooldown increased to 90 at all ranks from 90/75/60. ** Cast range reduced to 1200 from 1300. V1.0.0.63: * now triggers spell cast effects (such as and ). V1.0.0.61: * Attack speed per level increased to 1.65 from 1.5. * (reworked passive): when Kayle kills an enemy champion or an allied champion dies near her, she goes into a state of Holy Fervor, increasing her attack speed by 25%. This effect can stack 4 times. * : additional damage while Holy Fervor is active now accounts for damage dealt from ability power. * : ** Cooldown increased to 90/75/60 from 75/60/45. ** Duration decreased to 3/4/5 seconds from 4/5/6. V0.9.25.34: * New sounds for all of her spells. * Fixed tooltip for . V0.9.25.24: * : ** Adjusted values to be 6/12/18/24/30 damage with 20/25/30/35/40% cleave. ** Now instant cast. * : ** Increased cast range from 800 to 1300. ** Increased invulnerability duration from 4 to 4/5/6. ** Modified mana cost from 80 to 100/75/50. ** Increased cooldown from 60/50/40 to 75/60/45. * : ** Name changed to Vengeance. ** Increased attack speed bonus per stack from 20% to 25%. * : ** Now deals a bonus 25% damage if Vengeance is active. * : ** Increased heal from 60/90/120/150/180 to 60/95/130/165/200. * Updated recommended items. V0.9.25.21: (Light Remake) * : Strikes a target dealing damage and slowing its movement speed and attack speed for 4 seconds. ** The movement speed reduction is now 20-30% down from 20%-40%. ** Removed the stun and double damage component after an ally dies. * : Blesses a target allied Champion, healing them and increasing their movement speed for 20 seconds. ** Changed the heal over time into a direct heal. * : Ignites Kayle's sword with a holy flame, granting Kayle a ranged splash attack. ** Removed the bonus damage, and lowered the duration of the spell. * (Ultimate): Bathes Kayle’s target in a holy light, rendering them immune to all damage for 4 seconds. ** The cooldown was increased, but it can now be cast upon allies. * Passive – : Kayle and nearby allied champions attack 10% faster. If an allied champion dies while under the effects of Holy Fervor, Kayle's Attack Speed is further increased as she attempts to avenge them. V0.9.22.16: * damage modified to 80/140/200/260/320 from 90/150/210/265/325. V0.9.22.15: * Increased Movement Speed to 310 from 300. * damage increased from 65/130/195/260/325 to 90/150/210/265/325. * Changed Spell Icons. V0.8.22.115: * Ability Power ratio reduced from .5 to .35. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : ** Now has a .5 ability power ratio. June 12, 2009 Patch: * : duration decreased to 20 from 30 sec. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Stats: ** Attack speed per level reduced to 1.5 from 2. ** Attack Delay offset increased to 0.05 from 0.02 (slowed attack speed). * : ** Duration reduced to 25 from 30 seconds. ** Bonus Damage reduced to 30/50/70 from 40/60/80. ** Splash Damage reduced to 30/50/70% from 40/60/80%. ** Bonus Attack Range reduced to 350 from 400. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Made instant cast. * : Slow/Stun duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. April 18, 2009 Patch: * : ** Duration reduced to 4 from 5. ** Mana Cost changed to 80at all ranks from 80/60/40/20/0. Alpha Week 5: * duration increased to 5 seconds. Alpha Week 2: * Eye for an Eye: ** Duration increased. ** Mana cost reduced. * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Fixed tooltip typos for , , , and Eye for an Eye. }} Category:Champion backgrounds